


Shion and the rather large pet spider

by EonaMokaa



Category: No. 6 (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Nezushi - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 01:15:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3190340
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EonaMokaa/pseuds/EonaMokaa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Shion is horribly afraid of spiders, and Nezumi thinks it's irritating and slightly cute</p>
            </blockquote>





	Shion and the rather large pet spider

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own No. 6 or it's characters, which is why I'm writing this fanfic.

Nezumi, having taken a day off work, decided it would be best to stop by the marketplace for a bit of food before heading home. Once he got that out of the way, he found himself slowly walking through West Block, staring at the barren wasteland a little longer than usual. After realizing that Shion was waiting for him and was probably hungry, he hurried his pace and made it back just before sunset. When Nezumi opened the door, he found Shion curled up on the bed and shaking uncontrollably. 

"What's wrong, Shion?" Nezumi asked, concern in his voice as he put the bags down and sat by the boy's side. 

"There's a spider..." Shion's voice trembled softly, to the point where Nezumi couldn't quite hear him.

"Repeat that, and speak louder." Nezumi said, slightly irritated now.

"There's a huge ass spider by the books!" Shion let out with a cry of fear.

"Really? That's what's got you like this?" Nezumi sighed, concerned for nothing, and walked to the bookshelves to find the spider. He chuckled when he saw it, his eye slightly twitching at it's size. It sat on a book, and was nearly the size of it too. Nezumi inspected it, making sure it was harmless, and then raised an eyebrow.

"Shion, it's not going to bite you. Its fangs are too small. Also, it's missing a leg." Nezumi said and picked the book up, the spider remaining still while he set it outside.

"There, now it's gone. Was that so bad?" Nezumi asked, softly running his hand through Shion's hair. Apparently, he had stopped shaking, and had begun to lean into Nezumi's touch. Nezumi only chuckled lightly, a huge grin on his face when he felt Shion's cheek brush against his hand.


End file.
